Xiao Lee
'First Name' Xiao 'Last Name' Lee 'Nicknames' Blondie 'Age' UNKNOWN Appears to be 25 'Gender ' Male 'Height' 5'6 'Weigh' 120 'Fighting Style' Sun God Fist The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. Mostly around the Old Shaolin Styles. Xiao's style is a bases of Cho li fut They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. ''Ancient Martial art's An old, and undefined form of mixed martial arts, not much is known of this fighting style, its creation or what it specializes in. However, this style appears to be very versatile, Xiao, a master of this style, was able to teach it to several of his disciples, adapting it to their individual fighting styles allowing for greater varities of attacks and techniques. Because of how adaptable this style is, many of the techniques and training exercises used in this style can easily be used for the physical development of many fighters, allowing many fighters the ability make their own arsenal of techniques and basically make their own personal martial art style. The only current example of this development is the street fighter, '''Berserker', who is currently only learning the exercises of this style in order to turn his unique instinctive street fighting style into his own personal martial art. Moves of this style include throws, palm strikes, body locks, kicks and movement-aiding techniques. *[http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Nou_Ten_Jigoku_Keri Nou Ten Jigoku Keri] (Hell's Head Kick): Ogata picks up the opponent, throws the opponent upward to downward, and at the same time kicks up towards the opponent's head. Ogata and Sho were shown using this. *[http://kenichi.wikia.com/wiki/Seidou_Goui Seidou Goui]: Ogata can combine the ki of both Sei and Dou to unleash tremendous power. This technique can only be used for short intervals, however, as the Sei and Dou ki are not meant to coexist in the same body, shown when he has Ryuto test it out. *'Seikūken: '''A defensive technique based on reaction speed that allows the user to create a type of barrier around the user's defensive zone that neutralizes all attacks that enter the user's defenses. *'Nanba Hashiri: A running style that moves one's hands and legs at the same time, without losing the undulation that comes from the body. *Ogata-Ryuu Hiyodoti Hekisou (Ogata Style Wall Walk): A technique where one runs down a wall and then back up it. *Genya No Tsubame (Phantom Night of the Swallow): A technique where Rimi moves fast enough that it looks like she disappeared. *Inner Eye: Ryuto paces his opponents and memorizes their attack patterns in order for him to react before the opponent can. *Gungnir: A series of rapid and powerful palm strikes that supposedly attack with 100% accuracy. This technique is meant to be used in conjuction with the Inner Eye. *Ogata-Ryuu Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku (Ogata Style Woodpecker Ripping Kick): Rimi kicks her opponent in one spot multiple times. *Happou Kitsutsuki Rekkyaku (All Sides Woodpecker Ripping Kick): Rimi kicks her opponent all over their body multiple times. *Ogata-Ryuu Gliding Step (Ogata Style Gliding Step): Lugh moves his at such a fast rate he looks like he's making clones of himself. *Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill): Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial art styles including Ancient Martial Arts. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. *Shin Genya No Tsubame' (True Swallow of the Illusional Night): With her gold shoes off, Rimi lunges at her opponent with great speed and a fast punch. *'Kyokuten Ude Karami Otoshi' (Extreme Arm Dislocation Rotation): Lugh grabs his opponents arm and neck at the same time while upside down and brings their arm back and upwards trying to dislocate it. *'Ogata-Ryuu Hakudagekijin (Ogata-Style White Striking Formation): Rimi strikes her opponent with a dangerous, fast punch using spiral movements. *Ogata-Ryuu Floating Throw' (Ogata Style Floating Throw): Lugh first grabs his opponent by their sleeves using his fingers, then throws them using only the centrifugal force of his movements. *'Ogata-Ryuu Submission Penetrating Hit' (Ogata Style Submission Penetrating Hit): Lugh attacks the opponent's joints with multiple strikes in order to dislocate and force all the joints out of their sockets. *'Shintoukei: Also known as the sleeping strength technique, this is a technique that causes internal damage to the opponent with one powerful strike to the chest. However this is a difficult technique to master, requiring extensive training. *Ogata-Ryuu Datotsu Sunba' (Ogata-Style Piercing Thrust Strike): Rimi performs a powerful thrust while maintaining physical contact with her opponent's body with the power of the gravity bounced by the floor. *'Ogata Zatjuuori' (Ogata Sitting Weight Split): Lugh grabs one of his opponent's legs and then proceeds to slam is knees into the knee socket of his opponent's legs. *'Utsusemi Kyokushi (Cicada Extreme Control): Lugh's version of Takeda's Warp Punch technique. Lugh lets himself be hit by his enemy's attack, using his ki to confuse his opponent into thinking that they landed a finishing blow, while actually targeting the opponent's joints the moment he gets hit. Just like the Warp Punch technique, this technique was named on the spot by Ogata Isshinsai, meaning it is only a temporary name. *Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu: Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. '''Weapon of Choice HIs fist usually Perks 'Advanced Martial Artist' The user is able to utilize fire with their physical combat, granting them impressive selection offensive abilities while leaving them somewhat weak on the defensive side. The user is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. Mostly around the Old Shaolin Styles. Xiao's style is a bases of Cho li fut They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry.With this ability, the wielder can mimic all existing Martial Arts, using them like the user trained them over years. Users of this ability are even able to be better than the original creators of the Martial Arts.The user can channel their own chi through their own body and enhance their physical abilities. The user's arms and upper body are either abnormally strong or have been weaponized in some way (claws, blades, projectile weaponry, protective armor etc.) to increase combat performance with those particular limbs. The user possesses incredible strength in their legs, allowing them to run, jump, and kick at a superhuman level. Their fighting style will be incredibly swift due to the level of strength output being exerted on the user's legs which will allow them to tire and outmatch their opponents.Users are able to attack in full rage while retaining control and are able to attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Combat Empowerment *Enhanced Melee Weapon Skills (such as Enhanced Swordsmanship) *Enhanced Combat *Mystical Martial Arts *Pressure Point Intuition *Special Attacks Allies/Enemies Theme Music XIAAOO LEEEE Allied with 'Background' After departing the Shinto realm with The Kasaihana teens. He went his own path, Helping Kyoko while Keyth was away. Giving her money when needed to help raise the kids. Xiao is currently trying to go into the movie busniess. Though he's not having very much luck. Having to resort. to Fight clubs on the side where he makes the real money. He lives in a shanity apartment in District 1, trying to get by to his best abilites though its very hard for him. The movie business isnt going very well seeing he cant get a shot, and gets shut down at every turn. Xiao currently has a job at a movie theater. Making 9 dollars an hour, while he teaches the neighrborhood kids how to use his martial arts style for free. So they can stay safe on the streets. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 01:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:NGNPC Category:Martial Artist